Arthur Morgan
Summary Arthur Morgan is a central character and the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. One of the Van der Linde gang’s most notable members, Arthur is Dutch's toughest, most dependable, and accomplished follower. He is continuously ready to do whatever is necessary for a given circumstance to support the group. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with firearms, melee weapons and singular explosives. At least 9-A with dynamite rolls Name: Arthur Morgan (Real name), Pretty Boy, Black Lung, Arthur Callahan, Tacitus Kilgore (Cover name) Origin: Red Dead Redemption II Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Human, Outlaw, Bounty Hunter, Member of the Van der Linde Gang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Analytical Prediction and Information Analysis (via Eagle Eye, can pinpoint objects, locations of interest and uncover trails gone cold. Can tell if something is wrong or if something dangerous is about to happen well before it takes place by analyzing his surroundings, allowing him to prepare accordingly. Can also detect whether an animal is injured or not), Social Influencing (Noted to be extremely charming by both women and men. Charmed a drunken man to stop bothering him. Stopped a depressed teenager from committing suicide and has brought hope back to many people), Limited Power Mimicry (Mastered Eagle Eye after seeing a friend do it once. Scales to John who mastered an advanced version of Dead Eye from Landon Rickets after being told what to do once), Preparation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from vicious gunshot wounds without medical aid as long as he keeps himself in his prime, at least, until he contracts tuberculosis), Enhanced Reflexes, Weapon Mastery, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Explosion Manipulation (With dynamite and explosive rounds), Stealth Mastery (Has sneaked into and out of heavily guarded areas multiple times), Minor Animal Manipulation (Can easily tame wild horses and even zebras), Fire Manipulation (With fire-based ammo, arrow and molotovs), Statistics Amplification via several vials (Can enhance his health, durability, strength, speed and Dead-Eye bar for a temporary amount of time) and outfits (Can modify his outfits to suit his various needs), Speed Amplification and Perception Manipulation (Via Dead Eye, he can momentarily view enemies in slow motion while becoming faster himself. While in this state, he can pinpoint and lock onto vitals for precision hits), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Minor resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Was hit by a sleeping dart but shrugged it off. It took multiple to put him down for good), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can survive being burned for extended periods of time with no trouble), Cold Temperatures (Can swim in ice-cold waters for extended periods of time without any side-effects), Poisons (Capable of taking multiple bites from poisonous rattlesnakes and ingesting animals with toxic flesh for extended periods of time and can still fight at full power) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can fend off large animals like cattle, wolves, cougars and even grizzly bears with his bare hands and beat them to death. It should be noted these bears are far larger than depicted in real life, weighing somewhere around 1000 pounds, and it takes two dynamite sticks to kill them. On par with John Marston, although Dutch van der Linde considers Arthur to be the better outlaw, and most of the camp has stated Arthur to possess better fighting experience. Capable of trading blows with those who can harm him and those with comparable durability, like Micah. Can also harm himself with his own attacks. Can effortlessly crush necks with pure grip strength alone. Can send people flying with his strikes. Can fight against Hortensia, a strong woman who can rip books apart, bend steel and withstand concrete blocks being smashed on her, although the game is scripted to make her win regardless of how much health and energy Arthur has left. Can easily kill peak-level human beings in one punch or kick. Can harm horses with his punches. Even when suffering from tuberculosis he was still capable of putting up a good fight against Micah Bell and defeating him, as seen in the true ending), higher with firearms (His firearms can easily penetrate thick steel doors and blow up human heads and limbs with ridiculous ease. His weapons are also capable of killing big game like lions), melee weapons and singular explosives (Has no problems blowing open thick steel doors designed for high-caliber bullets that can pulverize human heads. Can easily blow up several big horse carriages and leave entire trams in ruins with a single dynamite stick). At least Small Building level with dynamite rolls (Can blow up entire bridges and trains) Speed: At least Transonic, possibly Supersonic (Capable of outrunning various wild animals. On par with Marston and can replicate the same feats as him, like outpacing revolver rounds and whatnot. Should easily be faster than Benjamin Lazarus, a magician who can catch real bullets with his teeth), higher with Eagle Eye. Subsonic+ (Most revolvers during the 1890s and the early 1900s could easily hit over 250 m/s) to Supersonic with firearms (Used a Winchester Rifle. Shotgun shells can exceed 549 m/s, while the pellets from those shells can hit 425 m/s. Several rifles during his time had muzzle velocities easily exceeding 750 m/s), higher attack speed with high-velocity ammunition Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can push back a grizzly bear with his bare hands and toss aside wolves without even trying. Can also easily overpower massive cattle in a tug-of-war. Can crush necks with grip strength alone, which requires forces exceeding 1,250 lbs. Can easily break free from an alligator's bite. Can cleanly pull off pelts from rabbits upon a single try. Can briefly hold his own against Hortensia, who can bend steel with some effort) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can easily brush off high falls and high-speed collisions into trees and walls with horses; only feeling irritated at worst. Can withstand being viciously mauled by grizzlies, alligators and brush off full-powered charges from cattle. Capable of often surviving a head-on train collision, but barely. Was shot right in the chest with a shotgun, but survived. Early in the game, he took a full-powered blow to the head from a chair and was still completely fine. Can withstand a single dynamite stick at point-blank range before dying, with dynamite sticks having a megajoule worth of explosive energy. Can easily withstand multiple high-caliber rounds from guns to the head that can easily blow up human heads and body parts with a single shot before dying. Can take high falls into the ocean and get back up completely fine) Stamina: Very High (Can keep fighting for hours at an end without stopping. Can still keep fighting even when viciously wounded. Can also swim in ice-cold water for extended periods. Even when suffering from tuberculosis and being at near-death because of it, he was still capable of going on hours and hours in a gunfight, dying only when he was caught off-guard, though this is for the bad end, as in the true conclusion, Arthur emerges victorious) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with a lasso and by throwing weapons. Tens to hundreds of meters with firearms, higher with high-velocity rounds Standard Equipment: Revolver, bow, lasso, knife, mask, shotgun, rifles, dynamite sticks, several ammo types, rope, machetes, tomahawks and many more Intelligence: Gifted; He killed almost all of the last remaining famous gunslingers of his time. Mastered how to use a bow even though he never learned to before. Is considered to be the greatest gunslinger in the West, having the best shot, and this at a young age as well. He is also a master strategist, formulating plans to get out of situations involving the law with almost no preparation time required, practically thinking on the spot. Makes plans far better than Dutch ever could. He solved a murder mystery laid out by a Serial Killer, read a map that practically was useless, and still found the hidden treasures it lead to. Learned how to use Eagle Eye once after seeing someone else do it. Adapted to a world that no longer needed gunslingers. Weaknesses: Dead Eye only lasts for a maximum of 20 seconds at a time. He can often have a knack for getting on people's nerves quite quickly, however further into the story; he is wiser and calmer. Later contracted tuberculosis, which weakened his overall state and ultimately claimed his life. Others Notable Victories: Jonah Hex (DC Comics) Jonah's Profile (Speed was equalized) Edward Cullen (Twilight (verse)) Edward's Profile (Speed was equalized) John Wick (John Wick series) Wick's profile Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s Profile Max Payne (Max Payne) Max's profile John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) John's profile Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Cowboys Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Parents Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Perception Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Bow Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Blade Users Category:Axe Users Category:Orphans Category:Lasso Users